Kingdom Digital Hearts 2 Final mix
by sorax33
Summary: The Squeal to Kingdom Digital hearts final mix is here. I hope you all enjoy this story and if you like it hit that Favorite/Follow button. No Flames please
1. Chapter 1: Twilight Town Day 1

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom hearts

Kingdom Digital Hearts 2

" A scattered dream that's like a far off memory. A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream. I want to line the pieces up- your and mine" Davis said.

...

A man wearing a black coat was sitting on a beach with a moon in the sky with black sand and dark murky water in front of him.

Then a portal of darkness opened up as boy about 15 wearing a black coat like the man walked out of it.

" You have arrived " the man said to the boy as he started walking up to him.

" I've been to see him, he looks a lot like you" the man said to the boy.

" Who are you ?" The boy asked.

" I'm what's left or maybe... I'm all that ever was " The man replied to him.

" I meant your name " the boys said.

" My name is of no importance, what about you do you remember your true name ?" The man asked the boy.

" My name is... " the boy said.

...

_" Davis ?" a girl said as the scene changed to a bright blue sky as Davis opened his eyes then he looked up and saw the clear blue sea. He yawned then laid back down but then static of a girl face appeared above him._

_" Wow ! Very funny Ka.." The boy said getting up while the girl was smiling at him._

_" Giving up already ?" Ken said to him as they were racing._

_The scene changed to all three of them sitting on a star shaped fruit tree watching the sunset._

_" If there are any other worlds out there, Why did we end up on this one " Ken said._

_Davis was then inside a cave looking at a drawing of him and the girl. " This world has been connected, ties to the darkness" a robed figure said to Davis inside the cave._

_" Davis don't ever changed " the girl said to him as she kissed him on the cheek as they sat and watched the sunset._

_" The door has opened " Ken said as he stretched his hand towards him._

_" What ?!" Davis said then he was trapped in black and purple hole then he tried to grab Ken hand but he couldn't. Then he was face to face with a black monster with yellow eyes and a heart shaped hole in his chest._

_" You understand nothing " the robed figure said._

_" Dav..is.." The girl said as she then flew to him and he tried to catch her but she went through him then he was blasted out of the caves._

...

In his room lying down on his bed with a small red dinosaur by it a boy woke up. He had light red eyes and light brown hair as he grunted then he sat up.

" Had another dream again Takatomon " The dinosaur asked him.

" Yea it nothing Guilmon come on lets get ready" Takato said as the red dinosaur nodded and went downstairs.

" Man another dream about him " Takato said then he heard the bells ring as he opened his window and looked out it wondering what today was going to be like.

**World : Twilight Town**

**1st Day **

Takato was now wearing his blue hooded shirt with a white t-shirt underneath and long gray shorts with green shoes and last was yellow goggles that were on top of his head. He and his pal Guilmon walked into their usual spot behind a alley.

He then saw his friends Kazu and Henry talking about something and Jeri was just sitting quietly as he then sat down on the couch and just though about the dream he just had.

" Man doesn't that just tick you ?" Kazu said.

" Yea that just wrong " Herny said.

" Trevor has gone too far this time " Jeri said Then all of them looked at Takato waiting for him to say something but he just nodded.

" I mean it true that stuff been stolen around town and we got a goal to settle with Trevor and all so if he want to think we did it I can't really blame him" Kazu said as he got up and walked.

" See that not really bugging, what really bugging me is that he going around town telling everyone we're the thieves ! Now the whole town and their mothers are treating us like the klepto club !" Kazu said.

" Have you ever been this tick off before in your life because I haven't never !" Kazu shouted now very pissed.

" Now what to do" Kazu said as he punched one of his hands.

JerI then looked over to Takato he saw her then he tried to think of some thing.

" Um ... Well" he mumbled then he though of some thing.

" We could find the real thieves that would set the record straight " Takato said.

" Hey that sounds fun" Henry added.

" What about Trevor and his gang ?" Kazu said.

" First we got to clear our names once we find the real culprit everyone will get off our backs " Takato said as Gulimon nodded.

Oh no they gone !" Henry cried

" All our- are gone !" Henry said then he gasped as he realized he couldn't say that word.

" What ! All our - are gone ?" Kazu said then he touch his throat realizing he couldn't say it either.

" You can't say - why not ?" Jeri asked.

" But you do know what I'm saying right ? all our - are gone" Henry said.

" Stolen and not just - but the word - they stole it too" Takato said.

" What kind of thief is not alright time for some recon" Kazu said as the three of them ran out and Takato and Gulimon were about to go after them when suddenly they felt weird and just drop onto the ground and everything was black.

" His heart is returning doubtless he will awaken very soon" a voice said.

Takato groaned as he got up and looked around as his Gulimon woke up too.

" Takato, Gulimon come on !" Jeri said as they followed her.

...

" Takatomon did you hear the scary man voice too ?" Gulimon asked him.

" Yeah but what does it mean by " His heart is returning' " Takato said then stopped as he saw his friends by one of the shops. They then went asking store owners to store owners what was stolen and they couldn't say the word of what was stolen either.

" Maybe Trevor knows what happened" Jeri asked.

" Come on let's ask him he should be in the sandlot " Takato said then all of them ran to the sandlot to find his members of his gang there too.

" Thieves !" Zack shouted at them.

" That was pretty low you know " Kevin said to them.

" Oh yeah ?" Kazu said.

" Nice comeback loser" Trevor said as he appeared.

" What did you say !" Kazu shouted as Takato and Herny held him back.

" You can give us back the - now" Trevor said.

" That was undeniable proof that we total owned you losers so what did you do burn it ?" Trevor said as they were all glaring right at him.

" Whatever we don't need some lame - to proved your losers" Trevor said smirking.

" How about we remind them ?" Zack asked.

" Haha now your talking " Trevor laughed as his group got in the fighting stance.

" Maybe if you beg we'll go easy on you " he said and Kazu and Henry were about to fight too when Takato walked up to him and got on his knees as Trevor group started laughing.

" Takato !" Kazu shouted at him then Takato saw three struggle weapons lying on the ground by Trevor group. He suddenly then got up and ran to them he saw there was a Sword, Wand and Sword with a guard on it. He picked up the sword without the guard on it as Trevor grabbed the one with the guard on it.

" Takato focus !" Henry said to him as he nodded.

...

Trevor took a swing at Takato but he blocked it and counter it with his swing at him but he missed.

" Come on quit playing around and fight" Trevor said to him as Takato growled as he hit him two times in the stomach and one on the head. Trevor tried to hit him but Takato knocked him back and three hit combo him in his stomach. Takato then got behind him and nailed him hard in the back. Trevor then suddenly jumped high into the air and tried a ariel attack on him but Takato just dodged it just in time and got behind him again and landed the final blow by hitting him very hard in the back of his ribs.

...

Trevor then kneed on the ground rubbing his back as his two goons got by him.

" Trevor just tried he saving his strength for the upcoming tournament you'll see" Kevin said.

Henry then got out his camera and took a picture of Takato with his toy sword and Trevor kneeing on the ground as he took the picture. Suddenly a creature in white took the camera from Henry and blackfilpped into the alley way and ran off.

" What was that ?" Kazu said.

"The thief ?" Jeri asked.

" Yes come lets go after him" Takato said as he and Gulimon ran after that creature into the old woods and all the way up to the old mansion were they had it cornered.

" We have come for you my liege" it said but no vocie was heard as Takato and Gulimon were confused but then the creature opened it mouth as another creature dressed in white appeared too.

Takato then ran at it and tried to hit it with his toy sword but it went right through it. He tired a couple of more swing but it went through it again and Gulimon to bite the another one but it didn't hurt it then the creature hit both of them back.

" It's no use" Takato said as the creature came closer to them but then Takato sword was all in codes and numbers and there was a flash of light. When Takato opened his eyes he saw he was not holding a toy sword anymore but he was holding a key-shaped sword. It had a brown handle, a sliver hand guard and the blade was gold and at the end was teeth that looked like a crown. Last there was a golden mouse keychain at the end.

It suddenly pointed it self at the creature in white.

" What is this thing ?" Takato asked looking at the blade but he heard the creature growl and he just got into his battle stance. Takato then ran at the creature and hit it a couple times now being able to hit it. He then got behind it and landed three hit on it making it disappear.

" Takatomon I feel sick I think I might-" Gulimon stopped as he suddenly fired a fireball from his mouth at the second creature in white destroying it.

" Gul-Gulimon how did you do that ?" Takato asked him stunned and he simply just shrugged.

" I don't know but I do know I don't feel sick anymore " Gulimon smiled as Takato just laughed nervously then he saw the key- shaped sword disappeared from his hands he looked around for anyone who might have sent it but he didn't see anyone. Then he look at the ground found some picture lying. He picked all of them up and started running to the usual spot With Gulimon behind him.

...

Takato and his friends were looking at a picture of him and one of the owners of a shop they talked too.

" What this ?" Kazu asked.

" I was his first customer after he took over the shop" Takato said.

" It a really nice photo" Jeri said then she gasped.

" Hey you just said photo !" Henry said.

" So Takato what can you say about the picture thief ?" Kazu asked him.

" There not much to say the picture were just lying there" Takato replied not wanting to tell them about the key-shaped sword or Gulimon fire ball coming from his mouth.

" I guess we can said the thief stolen them and Takato found there lying on the ground" Kazu said then smiled at another picture and showed them a picture of a blushing Takato and blonde hair girl at a shop.

" It's a GIRL " Kazu said teasing him.

" You look pretty happy Takato " Jeri added in on the teasing

" Do not !" Takato replied with his cheek a bit red.

" Hey has anyone notice the picture are all of Takato" Henry said and they looked at them and found they were.

" Oh so that why everyone though it was us" Jeri said.

" You mean Trevor didn't go around accusing us after all" Kazu said.

" Are they really all of me ?" Takato asked Henry.

" Yep everyone" Herny said as Takato saw a picture of him with a sea salt ice cream in his hand by the old lady at the candy and ice cream store. Next was a picture of him petting Gulimon and playing with him. Next showed him lying on the ground with Trevor holding a toy sword in his hands which was the least liked of his pictures. Last was a picture of all of them standing and smiling at the gates of the old mansion.

"Wouldn't it be weird if the thief was trying to steal the real Takato or something " Henry said.

" Get serious who would want to steal bone-head like Takato ?" Kazu joked.

" Oh thanks !" Takato said and then all of them had a good laugh until they heard the bell tower ring knowing that it was time to head home.

Kazu, Herny and Jeri waved goodbye to Takato as they headed home. Takato and Gulimon then left too and they were outside but the sunlight was bright and they needed to shield their eyes from the brightness.

...

" Where... am I ?" Said a voice.

" Who's there !" Takato said.

" Who are you !" The voice replied.

...

**Restoration at 12%**

Inside a lab with many computers a man wearing a black coat enter the room and was by a man wearing some kind of weird outfit and half his face covers by a red mask.

" Organization miscreant... They've found us" the man in he red mask said.

" Buy why would the nobody steal photographics ?" the man wearing the black coat asked.

" Both are nothing but data to them, the fools could never tell the difference" the man in the red mask said.

" We are running out of time Zoe must make haste" the red mask man said looking at one of the computers.

End of Chapter 1

Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2: Twilight Town Day 2

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 2

_Davis was sleeping in a alleyway when a dog came up to him and started licking him waking him up._

_" Huh where am I ?" Davis said looking around the new area and found out he was in a place called Travsere town. He then started looking around when suddenly Shallows appeared._

_" What happen to my home ?! My Island ?! Ken !, Ka-. Davis said. Then Davis found Demi-Veemon in a hotel and watched as he diviole to Veemon while fighting some Heartless._

_" Who are you ?" Davis asked a blonde hair boy with a sword on his shoulder._

_" They will come at you out of nowhere as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade" Willis said._

_Suddenly Donald and Goofy fell from the sky and fell right on top of Davis._

_" Hey why don't you come with us ? we can travel to oh her worlds on our vessel" Goofy asked him._

_" Davis go with them especially if you want to find your friends" Willis said._

_" Donald Duck" Donald introducing him._

_" My name Goofy " Goofy said too._

_" And I'm Veemon" Veemon said_

_" I'm Davis I'll go with you guys " Davis said as they all put their hands together._

_" The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade " Willis said to Davis as he held the Keyblade._

_" That right the Keyblade" Mimi said._

_" So... this is the Key" Davis said holding it up._

_" But the boy is a problem he found one of the Keyhole" Jafar said as Davis was shown with the Keyblade locking a Keyhole._

...

Takato jumped up from his dream and looked at his hand.

" A Key...Blade ?" He said.

**The** **2nd ****Day **

Takato and Gulimon were walking to the usual spot when Takato then stopped and picked up a stick Imaging it as the Keyblade he swung it a few times and laughed.

" What was that all about" Takato said then he threw the stick over his head and it hit someone.

He then looked back saw a man wearing a long black coat.

" Sorry about that" Takato apologized to the man but he didn't respond and just walked away.

Takato and Gulimon walked into the usual spot and Kazu and the others were eating Sea-Salt ice cream as Kazu then handed Takato and Gulimon some ice cream too.

" Thanks" Takato said as he took the ice cream from him and sat down on the couch.

" Do you guys think we'll always be together like this" Henry asked them.

" Where did that come from ?" Kazu asked him.

" Oh well you know just thinking out loud" Henry replied.

" Well I doubt we can be together forever but isn't that what growing up is all about" Kazu said.

" What isn't important is how often we see each other, but it's how often we think of each other right ?" Kazu said.

" Haha get that off a fortune cookie" Henry said.

" That it's no more ice cream for you ! " Kazu said.

" Man today is turning out to be a drag" Kazuhiro added.

" Maybe its because of yesterday memory thief" Jeri said.

" No you know what it is ? we don't want summer vacation to be over that's all" Kazu said.

" So how about we all go to the beach ! And why do we go to the beach ? because we haven't been there once this entire summer" Kazu said.

" Blue sea, Blue skies lets just get on the train and GO !" Kazu said and saw everyone was looking down.

" Aw come on " Kazu said.

" Maybe you forgot but we're broke" Takato said.

" Maybe you forgot I'm smart follow me " Kazu said and they followed him up to market street and saw him looking at a poster of the upcoming struggle tournament.

" Takato me and you have to make it to the finals that way no matter who wins the four of us can split the prize" Kazu.

" Ok you're on" Takato said then Henry and Jeri cheered for them then he and Kazu bump fists.

"It's a promise" Kazu said.

" Now let get down to business a trip to the beach cost 900 munny how much is that for four of us ?" Kazu asked.

" 3600 munny" Jeri said.

" And 300 to spent there what's that for all of us ?" Kazu asked.

" 1200 munny a total if 4800 munny" Jeri said.

" To spent on what ?" Takato asked.

" Pretzel of course ! What else is there " Kazu said.

" There always watermelon" Takato said.

" Mm Gulimon loves watermelon " Gulimon said closing his eyes and licking his lips.

" Sorry Gulimon but they too price they are like 2000 a piece" Kazu said.

" Pretzel it is" Takato said.

" So how much do we need and have cause I got nothing" Kazu said.

" we need 4800 munny altogether but all we have is.." Jeri said.

" I got 800" Henry said.

" I got 650" Jeri added.

" 150 sorry" Takato said.

" That 1600 munny we just need another 3200 munny" Kazu said.

" Now let's find ourselves some odd jobs and earn some dough ! We have till the train leaves to earn 800 munny each !" Kazu said.

" Let's meet at the station with munny in hand !" Kazu said as he ran up there leaving them behind.

" Didn't he say he had it cover ?" Henry asked.

"Whatever those pretzel are sounding pretty good right now" Takato said.

...

Takato mostly earn his money from delivering mail on his skate board. He did this until he earn his 800 munny and he earned a little extra so he could buy Gulimon those watermelons he wanted.

Takato then went up to the station to see the others there too.

" All presented and accounted for ?" Kazu said.

" Let's see what we got " Henry said.

" Just this " Takato said as he handed them his munny adding to their munny.

" Nice work everyone added up to what we started with we now have... Tada ! 5000 munny " Jeri said as she stuff all the munny into her leather pouch.

" Let's get tickets " Jeri said as she handed the munny to Takato to hold as she and Henry ran into the station.

" We can't be together forever so we better make the time we do have something to remember" Kazu said.

" What ?" Takato asked him confused.

" Gotcha " Kazu said and playfully punch him in the stomach and ran to the station.

Takato and Gulimon were about to go in to when suddenly he tripped on something and fell down to the ground.

" Ow that hurt " Takato said rubbing his chin then he was pulled up by the same man wearing the black cloak as he said something to him.

" What ?" Takato asked confused.

" Takato three minutes !" Kazu shouted to him.

" Ok !" Takato responded then he looked back and saw the man was gone. So Takato and Gulimon then ran inside as Kazu was asking for the tickets.

" Takato the munny !" Henry said and Takato nodded then he reached inside his pocket but he found nothing. He began searching but he didn't have the munny anywhere.

" No" Takato gasped then he turned around and remember how the guy picked him up could have robbed him.

" He took it !" Takato said.

" Where are you going ?" Jeri asked him

" Remember when I fell ? I had the money before then I bet that guy took it !" Takato said.

" He couldn't have gotten that far.." Takato stopped as he saw his friends looking at him weird.

" What are you talking about there was no guy you just fell stood there for a moment then went in here" Kazu said.

" Wait... You mean ? There wasn't a guy !" Takato said shocked.

They all then heard the train whilst blow as the train was leaving the station.

" Oh boy " Henry said as he hung his head down.

" There wasn't any one... there ?" Takato said still in disbelief.

...

They were all on top of the clock tower and eating some sea salt ice cream expect for Takato who still hasn't ate his yet.

" It's melting " Jeri said.

Takato then looked up then looked back down.

" Sorry " Takato said as he took a bite of ice cream.

" Hey don't worry about it cheer up already !" Kazu said.

" That was definitely weird though" Henry added.

" Strange " Jeri said.

" Can you feel Davis ?" Takato said remembering what the black coat man said to him.

" Can you fell Davis ?" the man said.

...

**Restoration at 28%**

"Zoe hurry"

Inside the lab the red masked man was on the computer and the black coat man was tossing the munny pouch he stole from Takato.

" Is it really that hard to make a beach ?" The black coat man said.

" We'd be giving the enemy another entry point" the red masked man said.

" And this" the black coat man said holding up the munny pouch.

" We can always buy some sea salt ice cream" the red masked man said then laughed.

" Object from that town must be kept out of the real world you can delete of that " the masked man said.

End of Chapter 2

Please Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3: Twilight Town Day 3

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 3

"_As the Keybearer you must already know one must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds" King Triton to Davis._

_" So many place I want to see I know I'll get there someday" Ariel said._

_..._

_" Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes further-" Phil said but was then stopped by Donald._

_" Hey ! What do you mean by juniors heroes ?" Donald asked him._

_" You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero" Phil said._

_..._

_" I.. Wish for your freedom Genie !" Aladdin shouted._

_" Al !" Genie gasped as his bottom half was covered in blue smoke then he screamed as he now had two pairs of legs._

_..._

_Sally why didn't I listen to you ?" Jack said with his head hung down._

_" Don't feel bad Jack we'll come up with another plan for Halloween next time we'll do it together" Sally said as she held both of Jack hands as he held his head up and smile._

_..._

_" Power !" Davis shouted as a red little Chinese dragon appeared on his head._

_" I am Mushu !" he said._

_..._

_" Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade ?" Ken asked Davis._

_" Ken ! What are you doing here ?" Davis asked him._

_" Did you find her ?" Davis asked as a image of the girl appeared again._

_..._

_I still can't believe it... I really flew wait till I tell Ka- I wonder if she'll believe me probably not" Davis said as the girl face appeared again._

_..._

_" I'm looking too" Davis said._

_" For your light ? Don't lose sight of it" Koji said as he past by him._

_..._

_" Davis where are you going ? " Piglet asked him as he started walking._

_" I'm gonna go look for my friends they're waiting for me" Davis said as Pooh got up and waved goodbye to him smiling._

_..._

_Where are Donald, Goofy and Veemon ?" Davis asked._

_" Instead of worrying about them you should be asking about her " Ken said then moved aside to revel the girl was behind him sleeping._

_..._

In a big white empty room a girl with blonde long hair that reach her shoulders wearing all purple. She was standing looking inside a huge pod then everything turned black as the girl then glowed white.

" Who are you ?" Takato asked her then she turned around and smiled at him.

...

Takato then woke from his dream and then turned to his left sensing someone was there but there was no one.

" Man these just keep getting weirder and weirder" Takato said.

The 3rd Day

Takato then got dressed and he and Gulimon walked into the usual spot but saw no one was there. They then saw a note it said:

**Meet at the station. Today's the day we hit the beach and don't sweat about the munny !**

**- Kazu**

Takato and Gulimon then walked out of the spot and were heading to the station.

" Good morning" Jeri said as Takato turned around to see Jeri and Herny carrying some bags.

" Hey" Takato replied as he waved to them as they started walking to him but suddenly they froze like time had stop. Takato gasped and was about to run to them when he was stop by the blonde girl he saw in his dream.

" Hello Takato" the girl greeted with a smile.

" Hi" Takato said shy " And you are ?" Takato said but was then stop by her finger on his lips.

" I wanted to meet you at least once" the girl said.

" Me ?" Takato asked.

" Yes you " the girl said then Takato rubbed the back of his head then the girl walked away as time then unfroze.

" Jeri drag me to go shopping with her" Henry said.

" You wanna come ?" Jeri asked him.

" Wait didn't you see her" Takato said confused.

" Who ?" Henry asked.

" That girl just now" Takato said as he walked in front of them.

" He stalling" Henry said.

" Oh well see you later Takato and remember we going to the beach today so don't be late" Jeri said as she and Henry walked away.

" Did she go to that haunted mansion ?" Takato said as he along with Gulimon followed the girl into the woods. When they went into the woods they didn't see the girl anywhere then suddenly a black hole opened up as the white creatures came out of it.

" Stay away from us !" Takato shouted as he and Gulimon ran away with the white creatures behind them.

...

They into the sandlot where Trevor and his crew were hanging out and they saw Takato and Gulimon running.

" Hey Chicken wuss" Trevor said as Takato stopped running and saw the creatures were right behind him.

" Who are these freaks " Zack said.

" Who know but they already crossed the line, find a weapon" Trevor said and Takato found a toy sword lying near him and grabbed it.

" Gulimon I need you to do that fireball attack again" Takato said.

" Takatomon I don't think I can do it" Gulimon said as he tried to fired a fireball but he couldn't do it.

The creature came up to them and Takato swung at it buit had no effect as the creature hit the both of them back.

" Not good" Takato said as he got up from the ground and saw that Trevor and his gang were cornered but it looked like time had stopped for them too as they were froze.

The creatures then turned to Takato and Gulimon then Takato slowly back up.

" Takato use the Keyblade !" Takato knew that voice he then looked up saw the girl ontop of a building.

" What !? Takato shouted then the creature charged at him as he screamed and fell to the floor but then there was a bright flash of light.

...

Takato then found himself in some kind of a abyss then he stood up and looked down and saw he was standing on top a stain- glass picture with Davis holding a Golden Keyblade in his hand with the hand on his knee. There a beach in the background and in small bubbles near his face were the faces of Donald, Goofy, Veemon, Ken and that girl who name he can't remember.

Suddenly three weapons appeared in front of him a sword, a staff and a shield.

Takato then walked up to the sword and voice in his head said " Is strength important ?" Takao then though about it and shook and put the sword down. Then he went to the staff and the voice said " Is Wisdom important ?" Takato shook his head again and picked up the shield. " Is protection important ?" Takato liked the sound of that and nodded.

" You have received the power of the guardian" the voice said as the shield then transformed into the Keyblade. Takato then turned around and saw that three creatures were around him.

He then charged at one and three hit combo it and then he did that to the another two. Takato then saw a treasure chest and went up to it and opened it and got a potion. Then a big door opened behind him and the voice spoke again " Be careful beyond that door lies a completely different world. But don't be afraid, don't stop walking" the voice said as Takato then opened the door.

Takato then saw three stain- glass staircases each leading to a glass platform. He then walked up the staircases while fighting the white creatures along the way and managed to find two more potions. He also notice that each platform showed Davis and his friends in different colors like Blue, Green and Orange.

Takato then reached the top of the staircase and saw the same door of where he entered and went through it. He then saw that he was back from where he started. Takato then felt something behind him and turned around and saw a huge white and blue monster it looked similar to the creatures who attacked him but now much bigger with tentacles behind its head.

**(Tension Rising)**

Takato then started to backed up and tried to run away but he almost fell off the platform. He then turned to faced the monster Keyblade in hand but before he could do anything there was a bright flash.

When Takato opened his eyes he found that he was stuck floating in midair. The appeared in front of him and tried to punch him but Takato then did a backflip and smacked the monster in the face with his Keyblade sending him flying.

The monster regained balance then grabbed Takato and throw him up in the air. Takato then did a move he calls Lunarsault. When he dodge the monster punch and slammed the Keyblade full force on the monster face.

The monster then retreat as Takato landed on the ground but before he could get back up the platform then turned as Takato was falling but he managed to grab the edge. He then saw the monster forming some kind of energy bomb underneath then suddenly Takato was in the air again as he shouted.

Takato then saw the energy bomb coming at him and then threw the Keyblade at the bomb making it explode. Takato landed on his back and the monster landed on its neck and shouted in pain. Takato then recovered and grabbed the Keyblade but it disappeared as the monster stood still in pain and then fell on Takato as the platform was then covered by darkness.

**( End Tension Rising)**

...

Takato was now trying to fight the darkness as he extend one of his hand out. Another hand touched his and pulled him out of the darkness.

When Takato opened his eyes he found himself in a white room and saw the blonde hair girl in front of him.

She gave him a Shh " My name is Zoe, Takato do you remember your true name ?" Zoe asked him as he gave her a confused look.

" Say no more Zoe" the man in the black coat said as he held her by one of her arms.

" But if no one tells him Takato will-" Zoe said but the man cut her off.

" It's best he doesn't know the truth" the man said then Takato gasped.

" Hey your that pickpocket !" Takato shouted angry then the man opened up a purple portal behind Takato then Takato turned around only to be shoved through it.

...

" Trevor strike a pose you know !" Zack said as Takato opened his eyes and got off the ground he then saw Gulimon near him looking worried.

" How this ?" Trevor asked as he was flexing.

" Perfect" Zack said as he took a picture.

" What's that for ?" Takato asked mad.

" Keepsake those guys in the white jumpsuits are gone" Kevin answered.

" What were those things and that place? It felt so real" Takato said.

"Outsiders that what and if they can't follow the rules I might have to teach them a lesson" Trevor said.

" Oh yeah Trevor is always looking out for the town" Zack said.

" Um Takatomon" Gulimon said as Takato then turned around and saw Jeri, Henry and Kazu holding beach supply's looking at him.

Kazu huffed then walked away with the others behind him.

" Wait guys wait !" Takato shouted as he and Gulimon ran after them.

" Hey no chickening out of the tournament tomorrow !" Trevor shouted as Takato and Gulimon left.

...

As Takato enter he usual spot he saw the three of them eating ice cream without saying a word to him.

Until Henry said " You decide to hang out with Trevor gang today ?"

" No it not like that" Takato said then decided to change the subject.

" So how was the beach wasn't that today ?" Takato said.

" We didn't go it won't be the same without you right ?" Jeri replied.

" Sorry, Hey we can go tomorrow I'll pay for all of us my treat we can get those pretzels and..." Takato said but was cut off by Kazu.

" I promise I'd be somewhere" Kazu said and Takato then remember what they said yesterday.

(Flashback)

_" You and I have to make the finals that means no matters who wins the four of us split the prize" Kazu said. _

_" Alright your on" Takato said_

_" It's a promise" Kazu said as Takato nodded and they bumped wrist sealing the promise._

(Flashback ends)

" I'm out of here" Kazu said as he got up and left leaving the others behind.

'How could I be so stupid ?' Takato though then everything went static.

**Restoration at 48%**

...

" Was that Zoe made of data ?" The man in the coat asked the red masked man.

" No Zoe hijacked the data herself look what she done now she totally beyond my control !" The red masked man shouted as he slammed his hand on his desk.

" Claim down" the man in the coat said.

" It doesn't matter as long as Zoe accomplishes her goal we needn't worry about what befalls Takato" The red masked man said as he looked at the progress on his computer.

End of Chapter 3


End file.
